


A Struggle Ended

by Abraxas (Qlippoth)



Series: The 6ixth Session [29]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Inuyasha Issekiwa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22382635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qlippoth/pseuds/Abraxas
Summary: A revisit of the night Rin is killed by wolves.
Series: The 6ixth Session [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611058





	A Struggle Ended

Originally Published March 8, 2009

* * *

Onyx sky framed by trees. Broken into patches by the sway of canopy. Light of stars filtered onto ground. Splattered against earth like a drizzle of eerie, azure dew.

A girl ran through the rubble of autumn. Twigs snapped. Leaves crackled. Rocks grinded against rocks.

The girl ran, blindly, into the abyss of wilderness. Searching a trail. Knowing it existed. Yet shattered by night into fragments. Familiar before now alien. She ran, frantically, looking toward salvation - if only it could be found.

Oh, nightmare of nightmare!

And amid gasp a whimper announced the swell of tear.

A pack was gaining moment by moment.

That beautiful fallen angel was there. Somewhere. Somewhere. Veiled by shadow and darkness. If only she ran faster. A step, perhaps, a toe's length further....

Then, under the light of moon, falling as if crying, a struggle ended.


End file.
